Un show de risa
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si juntas a un idiota, a una agresiva y un escenario? Un show donde hay agresión física, posibles intentos de homicidio y locura en cada rincón...


**Yo: bien antes de comenzar... "este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"  
**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ más bakugan**

**Yo: me dejaran en paz ¬¬ ya dije que no los voy a abandonar... ya que estas...**

**Kyoya: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_Comienza el show, ella se prepara, él improvisa, cuidado con esta pareja dispareja…_

-Cariño, ya llegue- dijo un castaño, que se encontraba entrando por una puerta que daba a un escenario.

El escenario estaba decorado como las habitaciones de una casa, aparecía la cocina, la sala, el baño y el dormitorio. La puerta por donde entro el castaño daba a la sala, la cual se conectaba con el baño y la cocina, y desde la cocina se iba a la habitación.

-¡Daniel Kuso!- grita una voz femenina desde la cocina.

Dan traga saliva y se dirige a la cocina, al llegar ve a una chica de cabellos celestes atado con dos coletas, y en sus ojos se podía divisar unas llamas de furia.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunta Dan, con un tono de voz bastante nervioso.

-¡Nada de cariño, estas en muchos problemas!- grito la chica de cabellos celestes.

-Runo, cálmate, no hay necesidad de gritar- aclara Dan, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez- conto Runo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- le pregunta Dan, quien se acercó a ella muy lentamente.

Runo abre sus ojos y mira a Dan- si, ya me calme- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Wow si que eres bipolar- susurra Dan, pero para su mala suerte Runo lo escucho.

-¿¡Que dijiste Kuso!?- le pregunta Runo a los gritos, volviendo a tener la mirada de furia de antes.

Dan ante ver esa mirada se atemoriza, comienza a retroceder, pero no recordó la silla que tenia por detrás, y se cayo no solo destruyendo la silla, sino que también quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

-Hay Dan- dijo Runo, con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

…

Dan se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Runo estaba sentada en una silla tejiendo.

Runo miro a Dan dormido y solo logro soltar un suspiro y continuar tejiendo.

Dan de golpe despierta- ¿Qué me paso?- pregunta Dan, quien se soba la cabeza y su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión.

-Te caíste y te desmayaste- le contesta Runo, como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

Dan comienza a recordar lo que había pasado y luego posa su mirada en Runo.

-Aun estas en problemas- comenta Runo, muy calmada, lo que hace que Dan se comienza a asustar, era lógico ya que no sabia que era lo que le podía hacer Runo o cuando se lo haría.

Dan traga saliva y comienza a notarse que estaba muerto de miedo.

-¿A todo esto por que estoy en problemas?- pregunta Dan, ya que efectivamente no tenia idea de que era lo que había hecho.

-…- Runo no supo que decir, y miro fijo al castaño- Genial, te salvaste de que no me acurde- dijo con enojo, y Dan solo pudo suspirar aliviado.

-Bueno y ¿Qué hay de cenar?- pregunta Dan con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Solo piensas en comida!- grita Runo, con enfado, y luego se va hacia el dormitorio.

-Mujeres- susurra Dan, con mucho cansancio.

-Te escuche- se escucha que grito Runo, lo cual hace que Dan suspire con pesadez.

…

Dan estaba en la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Runo, él iba con toda intención de pedirle perdón, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa.

-¡DAN SAL DE AQUÍ!-grito Runo, quien estaba en ropa interior, y rápidamente toma las sabanas de la cama para cubrirse.

Dan estaba completamente rojo, y luego algo se le cruzo por la mente.

-Me mata seguro después de esto- pensó Dan, quien cuando sale de su pequeño transe, mira como en los ojos de Runo había llamas, y comienza a correr, mientras es perseguido por Runo.

Dan corrió hasta la cocina, mala idea ya que cuando llegaron Runo toma el cuchillo mas grande que encuentra y vuelve a perseguir a Dan.

-¡DAN, REGRESA AQUÍ!- grito Runo, quien estaba rodeada por un aura más que asesina.

-NI SOÑANDO, AUN SOY MUY JOVEN Y HERMOSO PARA MORIR- le grita Dan, quien intenta saltar por la ventana, pero es detenido por una mano femenina.

Cuando Dan nota la mano, empalidece y traga saliva.

-No te iras tan fácil- dijo Runo, quien aun tenia el aura asesina, y el cuchillo en la otra mano.

-Aun tengo mucho por que vivir, no me mates amorcito- le suplica Dan, con cascadas en los ojos.

Runo baja el cuchillo, mientras su aura asesina desaparece- ¿Cómo es que siempre logras que no te mate?- pregunta, mientras mira fijamente los ojos del castaño.

-Sera porque me amas- dijo Dan, con un tono de voz muy dulce y juguetón.

-Recuerda que aun tengo el cuchillo en mi mano- dijo Runo, quien señalaba el cuchillo.

Dan ríe nervioso, comienza a rodear a Runo con algunos centímetros de distancia, por pura precaución, y cuando llega a la puerta que da al dormitorio, se encierra.

-Kuso eres un idiota- dijo Runo, quien luego suelta un ligero suspiro.

…

Ya las horas habían pasado, y Dan y Runo, de milagro, no habían tenido otra pelea.

-Runo que dices si esta noche nos divertimos- sugirió Dan, con un tono de picardía.

-No lo creo- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Runo, pero Dan no quería un no por respuesta.

Runo comenzó a notar que Dan se le acercaba, con una sonrisa juguetona, y ella comenzó a retroceder, por instinto.

-Dan esto no es parte del número- dijo Runo, ahora asustada.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que esto es para el número?- pregunta Dan, con mucha picardía.

Runo del susto comienza a arrojarle a Dan todo lo que encuentra, entre ello un reloj eléctrico, el celular de Dan, una almohada, el control de la televisión, un peine, un secador de cabellos, y muchas cosas más, hasta que decide arrojarle la ropa sucia de él, la cual lo deja inconsciente por el mal olor.

-Dan eres un tonto- dijo Runo, con enfado.

_Esto ha sido todo es un show de risa, donde ella se prepara, y el improvisa, esta pareja es mucho más que dispareja…_

* * *

**Yo: espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ deja bakugan de una buena vez**

**Yo: jamás... bueno ya saben reviews, aclaraciones, dudas, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somo flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic... Mata-nee**


End file.
